Valentine Help
by wolfdemon16
Summary: Flippy's sad because everyone hates him. Can a super hero help? SplendidxFlippy fluff
1. Chapter 1

HTF Splendid x Flippy

We set our date to the most day most people either hate or love, yes today was Valentine's Day in the serene town of Happy Tree Town. The humanoids of animals had decorated the entire town all in one night! Unbelievable right? Well its sorta believeable since I mean they get killed and come back the next day alive and it's like is there a curse on this town or what and- oops getting off topic here. Anyways, back to the point, since its Happy Tree Town, they decided to give out Valentines to everyone. Or mostly everyone.

One small humanoid sat dejectedly in the park, leather covered hands gripping the plastic coating of the swing, sad forest green eyes on the ground where he drew circles in the dirt with his boots. He had his sleeves of his army style jacket rolled up to his elbows and his small bear ears twitched in his green hair. Lips pulled into a small pout he watched as the other residents swapped Valentines. The green bear could feel his big heart ache and he understood why they felt the need not to get him one.

You lose people's trust after killing them so many times. Flippy bit his lip to hold back the tears; vigorously he wiped away the tears. He looked down at his pocket that held some Valentines but alas if they were afraid of him then he was terrified of hurting them. A small hiccup broke through his lips. "I don't want to kill anymore."

Splendid was casually strolling the streets; his tiny fan a purple haired boy named Nutty had given him a box of chocolates and he wasn't one to disappoint his fan. The blue haired super hero watched excitedly as the citizens laughed joyfully. But he being a hero knew that someone would make it all go bad, a certain camouflage wearing bear. He quickly dashed away to find the bear and keep him from hurting of the Happy Tree Friends on this day.

The blue haired hero found Flippy on a park swing with a bowie knife in his hand and twisting into the very skin of his pointer finger. Splendid was about to jump at the dangerous bear until his super hearing heard a soft sob that was – to him – amazingly coming from the army teen. Splendid's eyes widened as he saw the trail marks of tears on the sun-kissed face of the bear. The tiny shoulders shaking with the soft sobs.

"Why do I kill? I don't want to hurt them anymore!" Flippy cried out.

Teared up green eyes stared into the bowie knife and with a grimace he stabbed the knife into his leg and screamed, the pain hurting more than usual as he fell of the swing on to the ground. Chocked sobs clenched in his throat while blood covered his pant leg and hands.

Splendid watched in horror as the bear pulled out the knife and went for his other leg. Without knowing he had moved, Splendid grabbed the knife away from the bear and looking down at him in shock. Flippy looked up with beat eyes, tear streaks heavy and a sleek sheen of sweat on his face. Flippy moved – crying out in pain as he stood up and latched onto the side of the swing set – and looked at Splendid.

"What do you want?" was Flippy's hoarse question.

"Why?" Splendid asked with gritted teeth.

"Nobody trusts me. Isn't that enough? I kill everyone and I don't want to!" Flippy yelled. "I don't want to."

Splendid watched as the army teen fell and cried, the one who killed everyone more than once, now looked helplessly lost, scared, frightened and helpless. Splendid felt his heart twisted painfully at the sight. Tossing away the knife, Splendid yanked Flippy's injured leg – causing the bear to hiss – and tore off the bottom of his shirt to make a mix shift bandage for the green teen. Flippy watched with his face flushed slightly as Splendid gently tied the piece of cloth.

"You just need some control that's all," Splendid softly said.

Flippy watched in embarrassment as Splendid smile up at him.

"I can help you if you want," the blue haired male offered.

Flippy nodded slowly. Splendid grinned broadly and picked up the teen bridal style – Flippy yelled in surprised. "Hey! I-I can wa-walk!" Splendid laughed and gave Flippy another smile. "I don't think you can when you fell down, citizen," the hero chimed. Flippy only pouted before blinking and reaching into his pocket and pulled out something.

"Here, you stupid maniac tic hero," Flippy muttered shyly.

Splendid looked at what was held in front of him. It was a blue flying squirrel shaped Valentine card, around the squirrel's eyes was a red mask. Still carefully holding Flippy, he opened the card and smile at what was inside.

'You may be a dunt or a pain in everyone's butts, But you come to help when we do not need the help, And when you do it's to help those in need, And for that I thank you, A true hero indeed.'

Splendid smiled more and looked at the teen in his arms and hugged him. 'How can this boy here be hated? He's so sweet and kind,' Splendid watched as Flippy blushed. With a chuckle, Splendid continued to walk, heart beating in his chest and a new ambition to take care of that had a certain green bear's name written all over it.

Owari

A/N: Maaaan, to me I thought this was adorable. At first I was actually gunna have Flippy maybe kill himself but then I was like 'nooooooooo I cant kill him! He's too sweet!' so next best thing hurting himself. Why did he stab his leg? Eh, it's something ive actually done, well not stab my leg but punch it when I get angry because I don't want to hurt my laptop! Anyyy ways this was something I decided to do because this is one of my favorite pairings in HTF besides Evil-FlippyxFlippy or SplendidxFlippyxEvil-flippy and ya, I like Flippy as the cute, sweet uke. And maaaan I'm ranting! Oh well, please review, favorite or something! And I am taking requests so you may ask away! Adios!


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO DEAR READERS! Ok I know all of you must hate me because I, wolfdemon16, have not been writing anything and I am sooooooo sorry but I need to get Word on my computer and start typing again! My Lovelies i am so sorry. But I got a review asking for another chapter of this so I decided why the heck not? So you lovely people I bring to you another Splendid x Flippy story! This is Kid!Splendid x Kid!Flippy so they're little!

The kids in Happy Tree Town were all gathered at the park to play tag or hide-n-seek, you know normal childish games that most kids love. All except one child. A humanoid green bear by the name Flippy. Flippy's older brother, Evil as most of the parents and children liked calling the lime eyed brother, had Flippy's tiny hand clasped in his larger one. Now Flippy and Evil were born into a military family so it wasn't uncommon to see the elder brother with a Bowie knife tucked in his pants. Flippy didn't like the knife because it scared him greatly.

Evil looked down at his younger brother, an adorable, innocent splitting image of himself with those wide forest green eyes and cherub face, and gave him a smile. Flippy smiled back at his brother innocently, always loving his brother's smile. Evil lend down to Flippy and spoke in his slightly grave tone.

"Flip, why don't you see how long you can hold on the monkey bars? I have to talk with someone for a bit," he gently patted Flippy's head.

"Do I have to Flipqy?" the younger pouted.

Flipqy chuckled. "Yes, it'll make me very happy to know that you're getting stronger."

Flippy - being the ever so innocent and trusting brother he was - nodded with determined eyes. "Ok! For Flipqy!" Flippy grinned and ran over to the monkey bars to start his challenge.

Flipqy laughed lightly at his brother's enthusiasm and turned to face a red haired male and grinned with sharpened teeth.

* * *

Flippy tightly held onto the monkey bars, counting the seconds to a T. He could feel his palms to start getting sweaty as the seconds ticked into a minute and his cheeks flushed in desperation to keep his hold on the bar. He would not let his big brother down! He gripped the bars tighter, his mind pushing him to hold on longer.

Unknown to him, he had a visitor that was watching him with large eyes.

"HEY!"

Flippy let out a shrilled scream as he felt someone grab onto his shoe. Then like a reaction, he let go and was falling onto the very person who distracted him.

Flippy rubbed his head and almost let out a sob. He was going on two minutes and Flipqy probably wouldn't be happy. He let his brother down!

The boy that laid under Flippy started panicking because he didn't know why the green haired boy was crying. "H-hey! Don't cry! Why are you crying? I'm sorry I didn't think I'd hurt you!" the frazzled blue child rushy said.

Flippy looked at the boy with an angry scowl. "It your fault!"

"EEEEEEHHHHHH?!" the squirrel pushed Flippy away and stood up on his feet. "Nuh-UH! I'M A HERO! I DON'T CAUSE PAIN OR SUFFERING!" the boy yelped.

Flippy covered his ears and started ignoring the loud kid. The boy tackled Flippy and pinned him to the floor.

"I'm a hero," the boy pouted.

Flippy blinked surprisingly and was about to speak.

"Get off my brother," Flippy and the blue haired boy looked up to see Flipqy.

"Flipqy!" Flippy smiled and pushed the boy off and quickly ran to hug his brother's leg. Flipqy patted Flippy's head and started to leave with the younger bear.

The blue haired boy blinked and pouted angrly.

"Stop being such a baby Splendid," a red haired male grumbled to the blue boy.

"At least I didn't get beat by Evil," Splendid retorted.

Splendont just scoffed and turned around. "I hate parks."

"I love parks," Splendid grinned.

This made no sense srry!


End file.
